The present invention relates to herbal compositions for female human hormone replacement or regulation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,233, the following functions for Astragalus and Achyranthes bidentata root are disclosed: "Herbal composition for stimulating blood circulation In order to completely remove toxin from human body, the inventor has studied intensively and the herbs as follows were screened: safflowers (Crocus sativus), rhubarb (Rheum officinale), red sage root (Salvia multiorrhiza), ligusticum (Cnidium officinale), Momordica cochinchinensis, achyrantlies root (Achyranthes bidentata), and astragalus root (Astragalus hiroshinianus). When they are added to the herb composition of the invention, the amount used is about 20% to about 60% by weight based on the total weight of the herb composition. As to the individual effect of these toxin removing herbal materials, for example, astragalus root can invigorate vital energy and replenish "yang", relieve exterior syndrome, induce dieresis to alleviate edema, and remove the pus. In addition, it has dual regulatory effects to blood pressure, that is, decreasing blood pressure for hypertension and increasing blood pressure for hypertension."
Lycium chinense (Cortex of Wolfberry root) and Gardenia jasminoides have been found to be of importance as a component of an herbal composition in U.S. Pat. No. 5,874,084 for hot flashes (intense heat sensation, flushing, profuse sweating, palpitations, and/or sense of anxiety) stating that such occurrences for a menopausal woman may be substantially eliminated or ameliorated by administering to a woman in need of treatment an effective amount of ingestible material which has as substantially the only active ingredient a herbal complex.
Motherwort is described as a component in a topical paste in U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,518 comprising as active ingredients chickweed, yarrow, wormwood, motherwort, pennyroyal, and dandelion in a vehicle of olive-oil and beeswax.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,452, Radix paeoniae (peony root) is disclosed as a substantial component in a topical treatment for skin inflammations.
Polygonum multiflorum can have the effect of lowering blood glucose as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,991. A composition and method for treating hyperglycemia which utilize an extract of the Chinese herb Polygonum multiflorum. The herb is extracted with 0.1N NH.sub.4 OH and centrifuged. The supernatant is applied to a Sephadex G-25 column. Three fractions are collected. The fractions exhibit a high insulin potentiating activity in fat cell assays and are shown to lower blood glucose levels.
Albizia has been shown to comprise physiologic effects related to the human nervous system as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,938, as follows: "The results obtained with budmunchiamine A illustrate the predictive power of the structure-activity studies and the novel structural information to be gained by testing natural products. One of the structural variations on the polyamine motif that seems to increase potency is the presence of the cyclic version of the straight-chain parent molecule. Budmunchiamine A, isolated from the plant Albizia amara, is a cyclic derivative of spermine (FIG. 1a). The addition of budmunchiamine A to bovine parathyroid cells caused a rapid and transient increase in &gt;Ca.sup.2+!.sub.i that persisted in the absence of extracellular Ca.sup.2+ and was blunted by pretreatment with PMA. It therefore causes the mobilization of intracellular Ca.sup.2+ in parathyroid cells, probably by acting on the calcium receptor. It is about equipotent with spermine (EC.sub.50 about 200 .mu.M), yet carries one less positive charge (+3) than does spermine."
The effectiveness of cow placenta and a method of preparation for biologically effective portions thereof are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,139 as follows:
"It is another object of the invention to provide a method of producing biologically active mucoprotide material from mammalian liver and the like which results in higher yields than methods used heretofore as well as minimization of bacterial contamination resulting in pyrogenicity which gives a non-usable clinical product.
"The above and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the ensuing description and the appended claims.
"We have found that much more consistently active products at higher yields and having enhanced stability result from a procedure described below.
"Mammalian liver, placenta, spleen, kidney, pancreas, and pituitary glands are some of the preferred sources of these biologically-active mucoprotides. Liver and placenta are preferred. However, tests indicate their presence in significant amounts in all types of mammalian tissue. The source material should come from healthy animals and should be treated mechanically to remove extraneous fat, fibrous material, and the like, leaving primarily the tissue characteristic of the organ, for example, parenchyma in the case of liver."
It is known that as a topical application, royal jelly has certain antimicrobial properties.